Project Summary/Abstract for Core A: Administrative and Research Support Core The overarching objective of the Administrative and Research Support Core (hereafter ?Administrative Core?) is to provide operational oversight for the Center for Aging and Policy Studies (CAPS), ensuring that all cores achieve their aims; function efficiently, effectively, and in tandem; and that all outcomes are monitored and reported. The Administrative Core will also provide substantive oversight, ensuring that CAPS remains at the forefront of scientific developments in the demography and economics of aging, including and especially related to CAPS signature and cross-cutting themes. The Administrative Core will achieve its objective through four specific aims. Aim 1 is to provide governance, strategic direction, and centralized communication to support CAPS activities. The CAPS five-person leadership team brings extensive experience leading NIH-funded and other centers as well as large, multi-institution research programs. The overall director of CAPS and leader of the Administrative Core is an internationally recognized scientist with significant leadership experience and demonstrated skill at managing the strategic, fiscal, and operational aspects of cross-site programs. Aim 2 is to monitor, evaluate, and ensure compliance of all CAPS activities. This core will track performance metrics (e.g., center participation, grant activity, scientific impact); ensure compliance with NIA, IRB, and other relevant entities; and report information to the Coordinating Center. Aim 3 is to enhance human capital in population- based aging research among emerging, underrepresented, and established scholars. Although all cores will provide coordinated development activities, the Administrative Core will oversee the majority of activities in this area. Activities include an innovative teaming program, visiting scholars program, onsite-online colloquium series, and workshops in the latest research methodologies related to CAPS thematic areas. Aim 4 is to foster innovative and interdisciplinary research related to CAPS signature and cross-cutting themes. The teaming program and pilot project program are central activities for achieving this aim. The structure and operation of the Administrative Core contains several innovative elements. First, CAPS will use a hub-and-spoke operating model, with Syracuse University as the hub and nearby Cornell University and the University at Albany?State University of New York as the spokes. This model combines the benefits of both a brick-and-mortar Center and a virtual network that is nimble, cost-effective, and wide-reaching. Second, the CAPS leadership team spans multiple disciplines and career stages. Consequently, it is well-positioned to promote innovative and interdisciplinary research and bring both tested and new perspectives on Center operations. Third, CAPS will use new platforms for intellectual exchange, including an onsite-online hybrid colloquium series and a teaming program, to accelerate opportunities for research collaborations and human capital development. Fourth, CAPS will strategically partner with other institutions and NIA-funded centers and networks to foster innovation in research and training and to support the collective enterprise in population-based aging research.